The invention relates to an apparatus and method for moving heavy machinery within a confined space; in particular, the invention involves an apparatus and method for installing or removing an engine oil pump from oilfield production equipment.
The installation or removal of an engine oil pump for oilfield production equipment has presented high costs and great risk of injury each time these operations were undertaken: The pumps weigh approximately 400 kg (900 lbs) and are housed in locations with limited clearance on all sides. There is typically only 5 cm (2 inches) clearance between the pump and obstructions overhead and on the sides, and additional obstructions may be located below the pump. This setting negates the use of traditional tools, such as an overhead crane or a floor jack. In addition, because a yoke on the pump is wider than the hole in the engine block into which the pump must be maneuvered, the pump must be tilted or pivoted to install or remove it from the engine. This presents a difficult task, and one which is currently accomplished entirely by manual labor, usually requiring the efforts of four people over the span of about 14 hours. The task requires placement of hands and arms between the pump and obstructions, thereby presenting a risk of injury. Likewise, the economic cost is high. During this operation, and entire oilfield is shut down, costing valuable production. Also the additional labor costs for the required personnel must be considered.